


Pitter-Patter

by tsuruko (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tsuruko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa shifts and glances at him, smiling the soft smile that's only for Iwaizumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitter-Patter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the Notes app on my phone at 2:30am and sent it to a friend after we talked fluffy headcanons for hours. The consensus was that Oikawa doesn't speak feelings, but shows them instead.

Iwaizumi's arm is heavy on Oikawa's back, holding him there against the bed while Oikawa presses his face close to the tiny LED screen of his phone. Iwaizumi presses closer as well, trying his best to see what Oikawa's snickering at and he smells his own soap on his skin and his mind goes blank for a moment, the same moment that Oikawa shifts and glances at him, smiling the soft smile that's only for Iwaizumi.

"What, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi rolls his shoulder in a supposed to be shrug and presses his chin to the patch of skin not covered by Oikawa's (Iwaizumi's) tank top. He kisses Oikawa's skin and receives a soft sigh in response and before he can breath, Oikawa's kissing him, lips soft on his own.

Their bodies move slowly and press close and Oikawa's hand threads into Iwaizumi's hair. He feels like he's home when Oikawa's close to him, and he knows that if he said that aloud, the other boy would laugh at him. When Oikawa pulls away and looks at Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi sees concern in his eyes.

"You know what I want to say..." Iwazumi tells him, and Oikawa smirks.

"You're gross, Iwa-chan!" He says, tugging lightly on his hair. Iwaizumi groans, nerves jumping. "You can't say something like that."

"I love you," Iwaizumi says, and it's not the first time.

Oikawa closes his eyes, listening to the rain outside hit the roof, and his heart hurts, swelling painfully in his chest. "Keep kissing me," he says, and he hears Iwaizumi shift, feels him pull closer. "Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi obliges, because since the first time Oikawa kissed him, Iwaizumi's known that that's how he says 'I love you, too.'


End file.
